


【枪机】你无情对齐boss上天的样子真帅

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 枪机 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 枪机，现代paro
Kudos: 2





	【枪机】你无情对齐boss上天的样子真帅

机工不知道枪刃今天吃错了什么药，也有可能枪刃今天出门前压根没吃药，顺利地结束暗杀任务后不回据点非要拉着自己跑到附近的一栋烂尾楼里，二话不说就一个扫腿把自己撂翻在地。然后这位和自己几乎一样的身高一样的体重但智力就是有点低下的家伙正坐在自己身上，收起平日里跟在自己屁股后面笑嘻嘻的模样，板着脸用冷冰冰的眼神看着自己，还举着魔机刃对准自己的眉心。  
机工不是没见过枪刃这副冷酷无情的样子，然而大多时候枪刃只会在执行任务面对敌人时才会如此，那现在这是演的哪一出？他在脑海里飞快地回放过往那些有的没的，头脑风暴后得到的唯一结论就是他一没有亏待过枪刃二没有抢对方的钱，该打该杀的他们分工明确从不争人头，得到的报酬也一直是对半分。  
不过他还是想到了一个不敢去想的，那就是这位“朴实可靠”的搭档决定杀人灭口把功劳全归自己身上。对于杀手之间除掉熟人的消息机工略有耳闻，只是当这样的事发生在自己身上时他还是不由得感到恶心，昔日成天嬉皮笑脸一口一个好哥哥的人竟然想方设法要除掉自己，就算是自诩铁石心肠的他也难免无法接受。  
——妈的，这逼真他妈重，要动手也不果断点。机工心里骂骂咧咧，他的双腿被压得快要血液循环不畅了。  
四周寂静无比，能听到的只有二人都有些急促的呼吸声。机工看到枪刃填充晶囊的动作，干脆闭上眼睛双手摊平做好等死的准备。他想着反正当杀手这么些年早就不干净了，做那么多肮脏的事情迟早都要偿命的，不如现在就给自己一个痛快。他信任枪刃又快又准又狠的枪法，只要一击打爆脑袋就能结束一切。不一会儿他果真听到枪刃打开保险把手指扣上扳机的声音，也知道自己的生命正式步入倒计时。  
五秒。  
十秒。  
十五秒。  
……  
靠，咋还活着呢？机工疑惑地睁开眼，寻思着这逼该不会关键时刻下不去手吧，这种职业量谱满了却一个技能都不打的行为能忍？需不需要爸爸来教教你如何打爆发？然而就在他看向枪刃没几秒准备开口笑话的时候，枪刃却突然扣下了扳机。  
砰——  
一阵呛鼻的硝烟散去，迎接机工的不是脑门被打穿的一个洞，而是一束刺全都扎在自己脸上的红玫瑰。  
“周年快乐，我亲爱的搭档。”枪刃的脸上又恢复了往日的笑容。  
“我淦，呸，我呸，合着你他妈兜这么大一圈子搞这出？”机工拼命摇头把嘴里的花瓣吐出来，这玩意加了精油香味过于浓烈弄得他鼻子发痒不停打喷嚏，“你说你庆祝周年就不能找个高级餐厅请我吃一顿烛光晚餐吗？是不是我平时没给够你钱？难道你又把钱拿去酒吧泡妹子了？”  
“当然没有，我对你可是非常专一的，我只是偷偷去学变魔术而已，”枪刃继续举着枪口开花的魔机刃在机工胡子拉碴的脸上蹭来蹭去，“怎么样，这个惊喜不错吧，我学得像吗？”  
“像个屁，别以为我没看过《名○探柯南》，你这点鬼把戏我早就看透了，弱智小鬼。”  
“那你刚刚一脸英勇就义的表情是怎么回事？难道你以为我要枪毙你了？”  
“你懂什么，我那是入戏太深，配合你的表演不让你难堪好吧？”机工说着从大衣口袋里摸出香烟和打火机，熟练地点燃一支放进嘴里用力吸一口再吐出烟圈，丝毫没有露出尴尬的神情，“行了不闹了，既然今天周年，你不打算带我去个什么酒店来一发吗？咱们偶尔也要改善改善做爱体验。”  
“我也想啊，可是我没钱了。”  
“淦，你钱呢？还说没去泡妹子。”  
“拿去学魔术了啊。”  
“……”  
机工楞得嘴里的烟都掉下来了。他现在真想给这该死的逼一记整备钻头，如果可以的话再把枪刃的爆发药全都换成智力的，他一定要好好治一治这个不灵光的笨脑子。你说一个杀起人来眼睛都不眨一下的人怎么一谈起恋爱降智得跟二哈一样？机工甚至开始怀疑自己的眼睛是不是出什么问题，怎么人海茫茫那么多优秀男人偏偏看上了这么个傻子？  
“那我去找别人借点钱开房？”  
“得了，你能不能给我省点事？就这儿吧，快点脱裤子操我。”  
说实话机工并不讨厌这种脏乱差的地方，反而一想到在这样废墟的地方做爱就莫名产生强烈的兴奋。再加上烂尾楼里黑漆漆的没有一盏灯，只能借助破窗子射进来的月光看清彼此的脸，缥缈的朦胧感给即将开始的性爱增添一丝暧昧。因此当枪刃把武器丢到一边弯下腰与他接吻时，枪刃身上还未散尽的火药味瞬间钻入他的鼻腔，与自己的烟味完美地融合在一起仿佛打开了机工的开关，他迅速夺过主导权抢先撬开枪刃的牙齿，按着枪刃的脑袋疯狂地索取。  
而被扣住的枪刃也毫不认输，嘴里和机工灵活的舌头斗智斗勇的同时，双手还能麻利地抽走机工的皮带扯下裤子，用宽大的手掌包住那根已经起反应的阴茎。枪刃几乎不用多费心思撩拨，才轻轻撸了几下手里的阴茎就变得又硬又挺，往马眼上一摸甚至能摸出一点零星的黏液。他干脆用掌心摩擦机工最敏感的龟头，手指在青筋跳动的柱身上刮弄，很快身下的机工就断断续续吐出难耐的叹息，脸上也因憋气和情欲红润起来，扣着脑袋的手逐渐松开垂下，滑落到前面又死死揪住自己的衣领不愿分离。  
枪刃实在想不通机工的嘴为什么不能和他的身子一样诚实，为什么不能多亲几口就变得乖乖的让他操呢？现在完全陷入情欲中的机工简直像一匹失去理智的狼，不再满足舌与舌之间的交缠，直接上尖牙开始肆无忌惮地啃咬起来，把枪刃口腔里还有舌头上那些已经愈合的伤口再次咬破。每一次近乎疯狂的亲吻到最后都会变成机工单方面的嗜血，枪刃都只能忍痛妥协，像个苦工一样继续撸动机工的阴茎。  
他看到机工闭上眼开始享受濒临高潮时候的愉悦，但腰却不安分地扭动起来。本以为机工是快要缺氧开始挣扎，没想到枪刃刚打算抬起头又让机工用力一拽领子给拉了回来。草，这个男人脑子没坏吧？这么长时间不换气还能爽成这样吗？枪刃思考不出机工为什么会喜欢这种玩法，不过指尖抠挖不停冒水的马眼的动作却没有停下。然而这番操作对快要坚持不住的机工而言太刺激了，身体控制不住地绷紧也抵挡不住蓄势待发的冲动，没过一会儿他就到达极限拼命摇晃脑袋离开枪刃的嘴，艰难地大口喘息的同时一颤一颤地在枪刃手中射出来，然后瘫软在地。  
“咳咳……哈啊……哈……”机工感觉眼前一片乱花花的景象，掂量着再多一两秒灵魂估计要回归海德林了。他很清楚自己现在翻吐舌头的样子一定很狼狈，嘴巴大张着让血液混杂着津液从嘴角流下，跟被玩坏了一样，但是第一次尝试性窒息的新鲜实在太过瘾了，他简直爽得眼泪都要飚出来。  
“喂，你没事吧，要是大脑缺氧了我给你叫个救护车来？”枪刃借着月光看机工这张俊秀的脸此时红得不行，额头上全是汗甚至像红宝石兽一样都能发光了。  
“你紧张个啥，老子没这么脆弱，”机工到底是玩了多年体操运动身体很快就恢复过来，然而他定神一看枪刃还穿得严严实实，一肚子气又冒了上来，“靠，不是说好了脱裤子操我，你咋还裹得这么紧不愿意和我坦诚相待呢？人与人之间最基本的信任都被你吃了吗？”  
“这不是想让你先爽一把，做足了前戏更方便插入嘛。”  
“啧，”机工气得抬起右脚拿满是泥土的鞋底踩在枪刃裆部那小山包上，踩了几下还不够，还要像灭烟头一样拿鞋尖反复碾压，“看够了没？看够就快点给老子把裤子脱了用你那大几把干死我。”  
“看没看够我不知道，我只知道你再这么踩着，你就要永远失去你最喜欢的大几把了。”  
“淦，你他妈能不能别磨磨唧唧的，搞快点，我这屁股在寒风里都他妈要冻成冰雕了。”  
“好好好，我再给你个康复是不是就更好了？”枪刃说着把机工的腿放下，三下五除二直接把人的裤子全都脱了露出白花花的双腿，然后掏出被这罪魁祸首带起反应的大家伙抵在对方的屁眼，一边蹭着一边酝酿调情的骚话，“我亲爱的冰雕，想不想被哥哥我的火热大几把化成一滩春水？让我们在此真正地合二为一，然后用爱击败所有敌人。”  
“好啊好啊，快给老子进来！”然而机工的脑袋并不清醒，等不及的屁眼刚接触到枪刃的龟头就一张一合地发出热烈邀请，丝毫没留意到枪刃这番骚话有多么令人作呕。  
感受到机工的屁眼已经自觉地动起来，枪刃也不打算再拖下去，大冷天的他只想操进机工那永远都处在过热状态里的肉穴。枪刃根本不需要做什么前戏，挺着龟头撑开机工湿漉漉的肉穴就能毫无阻碍地一插到底，顺利地让他怀疑机工是不是平时都夹着什么玩意出门。被殷勤的软肉瞬间紧紧包裹让枪刃舒服地发出感叹，而身下的机工也因空虚的后穴被彻底填满而泄出一丝低吟。两个身形相仿的人契合得仿佛天生一对，就算平日里再怎么拌嘴只要搞到一块彼此都能得到满足。  
枪刃很清楚机工的喜好，比如把机工的腿抬到肩上一边进出一边亲吻其大腿内侧时机工会忍不住皱眉，比如用龟头先在机工阳心上压一会儿再缓慢推进到底时机工会抑制不住声音。虽然他更清楚机工喜欢不带花样直接用力猛操到合不拢嘴，不过既然是周年吊一点胃口也不赖，他挺中意在机工干净的大腿上留下的一个又一个吻痕，更何况借着月光看心上人一副春心荡漾的表情他自己也高兴。因此当枪刃没有进一步动作只是抵着机工的阳心不放，快感累积到一半又停顿下来的机工就不高兴了，这种情欲上头却得不到满足的感觉实在太折磨人，他只好抓着枪刃的手往自己又抬起来的阴茎上放，摆明了要枪刃好好负责。  
“怎么，这就迫不及待想要了吗？”枪刃一摸机工的龟头又是溢出来的清液。  
“废话，谁点的火谁来灭，给我用力点，今晚不让我爽到哭出来明天就分手。”  
得，都威胁到这份儿上了枪刃也收起了玩耍的心，手里揉动着那根又硬了几分的阴茎，身下也加快了抽送的速度，方才还咄咄逼人的机工立马咬住了嘴唇，隐忍着不让呻吟流出。不得不说机工这外表阳刚冷峻，肉穴却柔软多汁地像个女人，明明没有润滑剂的帮助光靠机工自己分泌的爱液都能捣鼓出滋滋水声。枪刃感觉自己的每一次深入浅出都能推平肉穴里细小的褶皱，每一次碾压过阳心都能让身下的人闷哼着发抖。整根没入后他的囊袋拍打在机工的身上，就着带出来的爱液把二人交合的地方弄得一塌糊涂，他疯狂地爱着这具完美到极点的身体，恨不得与机工融化在一起。  
“如何？操你操得舒服吗？”枪刃看机工忍得都要咬破嘴唇了。  
“屁，你怎么回事，是不是没吃饭？就这？”  
明明早就一脸潮红还死鸭子嘴硬，真不愧是他的好搭档。枪刃咂咂嘴，抓着机工的腿突然扭胯发力起来，一下接着一下重重地顶到深处直接叫机工张着嘴发出一声声浪叫。他听到机工一会儿喊着“别操了别操了慢点”，一会儿叫着“再快点不要停”，知道人已经彻底失去理智了，坏笑着对准肉穴深处那更加敏感的地带一阵猛冲。那块更嫩更有弹性的软肉紧紧吸着他的龟头不放，配合着主人颤抖的身子有节奏地快速绞紧，差点让枪刃没能把持住缴械出来。他感到机工的腿正试图并紧，手中撸动的力度也逐渐加大。硬邦邦的阴茎一跳一跳，马眼里流出的清液越来越多，而机工的呻吟也变得断断续续，在枪刃用力地划过几次阳心后机工的音调突然拔高，紧随其后的便是流满枪刃一手的精液。  
没等机工从不应期恢复枪刃又把人从地上拖起来抱进怀里，揉着机工乱成鸡窝一般的脑袋和他接吻。射过两次后的机工乖了不少，不再胡闹地与枪刃争斗，而是听话地张开嘴任由枪刃的舌头在里面扫荡。等枪刃好好尝遍机工嘴里的每一处角落依依不舍地分开时，目光涣散的机工直接倒在枪刃的肩头，一副精疲力尽的样子。不过枪刃还没有尽兴，他托着机工被磨得发红的屁股抬起来又放下，让机工自由落体坐在自己阴茎上，这种省力的方式让枪刃的龟头可以更好地碾压机工的阳心，也让机工很快就被体内的快感再次唤醒而不得不抱住枪刃。喊了半天的机工嗓子也沙哑了，软踏踏的阴茎也已经什么都射不出来，但肉穴里的软肉还孜孜不倦地与枪刃的阴茎交缠。枪刃抱着机工又操了十几下，最后那片软肉痉挛般的收缩中低吼着抵射出精液，与淋到龟头的爱液一同封在了恋人的体内。  
“你他妈真是只公狗。”机工不争气地哽咽起来，整张脸都埋进枪刃的胸膛，生气地用软绵绵的拳头打了枪刃一下。  
也许是一直爆粗的机工难得露出小鸟依人的样子，枪刃到底还是心软地松开机工的屁股转而抱住他的腰背，一边抚摸着机工一边好声好气地安慰。感受到枪刃温柔的机工也抬起头与他对视，眼眶里的泪水顺势滑落下来，又被枪刃用一个吻亲掉。  
“你还好吗？要不要再来一发？夜还长着呢。”  
“够了够了，我钻头空气锚全都进cd了你他妈还来？”爽过几次的机工浑身上下都失去了力气，再让他来一发怕不是命都要搭进去。  
“嗯？可是开了无情不打个痛快难道要我一直扔闪雷弹和你抢d3吗？”  
妈的，这逼还真是个红职。机工生气地鼓着腮帮子在枪刃的脑门上弹了一下。


End file.
